Day 9 (Phillip)
This is a continuation of Day 9 after choosing Phillip as your route option. Summary After choosing Phillip, you get a group message from him directed to you and Owen. Phillip says he needs help babysitting a bunch of kids. He explains that he is an assistant part-time ice skating teacher at the community center, and the main teacher called in sick. And while the ice rink is undergoing an unscheduled maintanance, he can't ice skate with them, so the kids are growing bored. After a bit of arguing, you and Owen agree to come to the community center. Before going to the community centre, Phillip asked to feed his pidgeon, Holly, which he took in after Mr. Rokov's class a while back. Owen was already in the process of attempting to feed it, but is having some trouble with handling the pidgeon, as it hid somewhere in the room. You start with searching in the drawers and under the bed. In the drawers you find a small sketchbook from Phillip, weathered yellow with age. While flipping through the pages, you see that most of the pages were filled with rough, angry-looking charcoal sketches. Many of them feature an eerily dark figure of a man hovering in the frame. One of the pages has the words "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" written all over it. On the back cover you spot a sticky note. It reads: "To: Phillip Whenever something's stuck in my head, I always scribble it down or make a little doodle of it. Giving my thoughts visuals helps me make sense of them. Makes them a little less scary, you know? Anyway, I hope this sketchbook helps you feel better soon! From: Jinevra" Echo then steps in and scolds you for looking through an artists' sketchbooks and stuff without permission. You apologize and put the sketchbook back into the drawer. Under the bed you find the stuff Phillip uses for the Black Cat. You note that he is not being very secretive, as anyone could look down there and find out about his secret identity. You then suddenly hear the sound of rackling chains, echoing, with someone whispering to you "Oh, not just anyone". All of a sudden, you feel an invisible tendril wrap around your chest and firmly drag you out from under the bed and into the middle of the room. You flail wildly, but the tendril was already gone. Owen then asks if you are okay, and if you have found the pidgeon, but you haven't. While searching, your ears perk up to the sound of quiet chirping. You notice it coming from the corner where the closet is. As soon as you open the closet door, you are being hit by a waterfall of unwashed laundry. You then notice a yellow bandana buried under the clothes squawking against your leg. You pick it up, revealing the pigeon underneath. After showering you under spit, Owen takes Holly over from you and feeds it some bird seeds. You and Owen then get ready to leave for the community center. You grab the yellow bandana from earlier to wipe your camera lens clean from all the spit, when you accidentally press the shutter of the camera, causing you to go into a memory dive. During the memory dive, you see Phillip being dragged away by 2 men dressed in all black. He tries to scream towards his mom, but she was exhausted from her work to be able to catch up to them. Phillip is then shoved into a car, and driven away. They apparently tried to gag him, drug him and beat him into submission to get him to stop struggling, but to no avail, as he wasn't planning on backing down. The memory dive ends with "...I just want to go home..." You then snap back to reality, with Owen worried about you since you blacked out all of a sudden. You tell him you're fine, that you get tired sometimes. You and Owen start heading out for the community center. When arriving at the community center, you and Owen are immediately barraged by the children coming out of the building with steaming hot dogs in their hands. One of the boys spot you two, causing the whole group coming towards you, followed by a barrage of scorching meat suddenly being shoved into your face. The boy then explains that "Mr. Phil", as they call Phillip, said that sharing is caring. Phillip apparently took over the hot dog stand, due to the man who normally does didn't come to work today. He then gave the children a bunch of expired hot dogs and told them to scare away any new costumers. Owen then tells the kid that you and Owen are Phillip's BFFs, and are here to help him out. As soon as you and Owen get to the ice skating rink, you spot Phillip explaining to the old lady that the stand does not accept coupons, but the lady says that this is false, and continues to complain more. After a bit, Phillip starts closing down the hot dog stand in front of the furious old lady. She starts complaining even more, when a boy starts yelling at the lady to stop bothering Phillip. He launches a hot dog through the air towards the lady, which flies into the lady's mouth while turning around to scold the kid. Phillip then blows his whistle to gather the kids, telling them they will be heading to the arts & crafts center and chill there until their parents come along, and that you and Owen will be helping with a few activities during the wait. When at the arts & crafts center, Phillip collapses against Owen's shoulder, saying he was incredibly close to losing his shit. He then explains you two will have to keep the kids entertained for about an hour. Phillip then heads off with the hot dog-throwing kid to wash his hands. You and Owen are then left alone with the rest of the children, staring at you two expectantly. ' ''To be continued... ' Dialogue Options ''There are no dialogue options this day.